malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gall (of the Khundryl Burned Tears)
Gall InshikalanThe Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p.94 was the warleader of the Khundryl Burned Tears.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB He was described as a huge man with black tears tattooed down his broad cheeks that appeared to be gouged into his flesh.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.529 He had the sharp, avid grey eyes of a hunting bird.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.531 He had a mass of curly black hair which was possibly dyed since he looked to be at least fifty years of age to Gamet, and hs mustache was large enough for its tips to rest on his chest.House of Chains, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.631/635/636 Despite being in his sixth decade, he had the physique of a blacksmith.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 14 Gall wore a strange grayish hide armour that appeared almost reptilian, beneath an array of skins, furs, and fetishes.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.590 Later he added crow wings to his forearms.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.532 He bore two tulwars strapped to the harness crossing his chest, one of which was broken just above the hilt. His wife was Hanavat.Dust of Dreams, Dramatis Personae In Deadhouse Gates Gall was the unnamed Khundryl warchief who approached Coltaine and Duiker during the Battle of Sanimon. As spokesman for the other warchiefs, he told Coltaine that the Khundryl had long sought to prove their prowess against the other tribes of the south odhans, the Tregyn and the Bhilard, as well as the Can'eld, Semk, and Tithansi. After the battle, Gall spoke to Coltaine again and claimed it was the Wickans who had proved themselves the most powerful that day.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.590-591House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.530 In House of Chains After weeks of skirmishes with local tribes, a large number of unknown warriors appeared unexpectedly on the trail of Adjunct Tavore Paran's Malaz 14th Army south of Vathar Crossing. Gall and his tribe of the Khundryl Burned Tears amounted to some three thousand veterans who had fought for Coltaine at Sanimon. The warchief announced his warriors had dealt with the Malazans' Kherahn Dhobri harassers and driven them off.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.527-530 Then he and the Burned Tears joined the 14th Army, partially as a penance to make up for their perceived abandonment of Coltaine and his 7th Army after Sanimon. Gall's three thousand had returned to their homes after the battle while Coltaine and the Chain of Dogs had marched on to annihilation. The Burned Tears' shame made them feel as ghosts in their own land. The faces of their wives, husbands, and children were as strangers. Thus, they sought vengeance against Korbolo Dom and his Dogslayers.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.530 The Burned Tears were incorporated into the cavalry arm of the army by the Adjunct, and were accepted by Temul as a part of the Crow Clan. Gall celebrated their alliance with a feast of Bhederin, boar, and barrels of Urtathan, upon which much of the army became drunk.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.530-533 At Vathar Crossing, Fists Gamet and Tene Baralta sent Gall and his warriors to root out any observers who might object to the army destroying the bridge of blood blocking the army's progress over the river's ford.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.544 The Burned Tears also proved to be able opponents against Leoman's attempts to harass the army with his desert cavalry. The Khundryl butchered their fallen opponents taking body parts as trophies.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.705 At the Battle of Raraku, the Burned Tears were kept in reserve behind the fortified positions of the Malazan infantry.House of Chains, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.752 In The Bonehunters (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams Gall's relationship with his wife Hanavat had been long suffering, with both of them engaging in infidelity that was not hidden from the other. As the Bolkando Chancellor and Conquestor began to choke the Khundryl supplies through extortion, Gall led the Khundryl on a bloody and succesful campaign all the way to the gates of Bolkando's capital. After parleying with Queen Abrastal to receive restitution for the offenses of the byzantine court of Bolkando, Gall was able to return to his wife and repair their relationship in the name of his unborn son, despite the fact that Hanavat was unsure the child was his. Arriving late to the battle between the Bonehunters and the K'Chain Nah'ruk, the Khundryl rode to the former's relief in a mass cavalry charge. Less than a third of the warriors survived the attack, victims of the Nah'Ruk lightning nodes that destroyed the army before it could close with the lizard troops. While Gall lived through the massacre, all of his sons were killed. In The Crippled God Gall fell into a catatonic state after the massacre of the Khundryl, taking solace in the arms of his daughter-in-law, Jastara, the widow of his eldest son. As the remaining Khundryl ostracized them both, Hanavat nonetheless begged for them to understand the devastation Gall had suffered as a warleader and a father. Realizing her people needed a leader, she took command of the Khundryl during their march through the Glass Desert.The Crippled God, Chapter 3, UK HB p.86 Midway through their journey, they encountered the children of the Snake who were adopted by the Khundryl. Sensing something special was about to happen, Rutt and Badalle joined Hanavat and Gall the night their child was born. Gall reconciled with Hanavat again, though he still mourned his dead sons. As the Bonehunters made their final stand against the northern Forkrul Assail army, the Khundryl Burned Tears, led by Gall, made their own final charge to prevent the Malazans from being encircled. While their attack failed to stop the enemy from flanking them, it nonetheless wounded the Kolansii and bought the time necessary for the arrival of Ganoes Paran and his relieving army. Gall was also cut down in the attack, but mortally wounded the Forkrul Assail Pure commander with his last breath, allowing her to be killed. Before he died he could hear the Malazans in the army chanting "Khundryl" again and again, Gall felt he had redeemed himself as a warrior and then joined his sons in death. Quotes Notes and references Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Khundryl Burned Tears Category:Warleaders